fatecrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Fate/Crossover - Scorpion)
, Human, Revenant |gender = Male |place of origin = Japan (Earthrealm) |affiliation = Shirai Ryu Kaui Liang, Raiden |previous affiliation = Quan Chi |likes = His family, Honor |dislikes = Manipulative Sorcerers |talents = Kombat, Assassination, Cooking |image color = Yellow |servant classes = |armaments = Kunai, Hellfire, Swords |spirit = Scorpion |master = ??? |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |strength = B |endurance = C++ |agility = A |mana = A |luck = D |n.phantasm = B |class skills = A- |personal skills = Hellfire A A A |noble phantasms = Scorpion Spear }} Assassin (アサシン, Asashin) is a Servant whose true allegiance is a mystery. Profile Identity Assassin's true identity is [https://mortalkombat.fandom.com/wiki/Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi], better known by his alias Scorpion. Born to an assassin of the Shirai Ryu clan, his father forbade him from joining the clan. Desperate for a way to support his beloved wife and son, he disobeyed his father's wishes and became an assassin. He would become one of the Shirai Ryu's finest warriors, until his entire family and clan were slaughtered, seemingly by their longtime rival, the Lin Kuei. Enraged at the loss of all he held dear, he would engage the Lin Kuei assassin who he believed was responsible, Sub-Zero/Bi-Han, in kombat. Unfortunately for him, he lost and died at Bi-Han's hand and his soul was sent to the Netherrealm. It was there, that he struck a deal with the dark sorcerer Quan Chi; in exchange for his servitude, he would be resurrected as a revenant. He would get his second chance and slay Sub-Zero in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. He would later be challenged by Bi-Han's younger brother and successor to the Sub-Zero mantle Kuai Liang. Upon learning that Bi-Han was not responsible for the Shrai Ryu's demise, he would become allies with Kuai Liang and rebelled against Quan Chi. He would eventually be restored to life with the help of Earthrealm's guardian deity Raiden and form a new Shrai Ryu to fight against the oncoming threat of Quan Chi's partner, the fallen Elder God and Lord of the Netherrealm, Shinnok. He would then discover that the former had manipulated him was the real murderer of the Shirai Ryu and killed the sorcerer, avenging his family. He and Kuai Liang would finally end their clans' old rivalries and continue to aid in the defense of Earthrealm from Shinnok's forces. He would join the battle against Shinnok's mother, the Titaness Keeper of Time Kronika, who recruited his past self with promises of restoring the old Shirai Ryu. Personality As a spirit motivated by vengeance, Assassin is wrathful, taking his rage on the first Sub-Zero who he was tricked by Quan Chi into believing to be the one who killed his family and clan. Despite this, he's not truly evil and in fact is quite honorable and even has a caring side. He was a loving family man in life and spared the second Sub-Zero upon realizing he was not the same as his brother. Abilities Assassin possesses power over hellfire, a demonic variant of fire from the Netherrealm. With it, he can teleport and conjure it for a variety of attacks such as a damaging aura, explosive fireballs, and most notably as a finishing move in which he spews it from his skull after unmasking himself. His hellfire is fueled by his emotional state, primarily that of anger and sorrow. As a Revenant whose existence is sustained through dark magic and desire for vengeance, he is extraordinarily tough to put down, meaning nothing short of complete destruction of his spiritual core can permanently kill him. In addition to his super natural powers, Assassin is highly proficient in armed and unarmed kombat. He's a master of Ninjutsu, Hapkido and Pi Gau and has wielded axes, knives and various different swords throughout the tournaments. His Noble Phantasm is his signature Spear, a kunai attached to a rope or chain, representing his Scorpion "stinger", that he can empower with his hellfire. He uses it to impale his target and drag them closer towards him. Category:Servants Category:Assassin-class Servants